


A Date for Loki

by MoonCat163



Category: Loki Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, New Year's Eve, Thor can be sneaky, Thor the matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163
Summary: Loki takes to visiting a small coffee shop for tea and a quiet place to read. One of the employees always welcomes him with a smile, so his visits occur during her schedule so that she’s there when he is.This doesn’t go unnoticed by his brother, who decides to try his hand at matchmaking.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	A Date for Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff to enjoy. My birthday is coming up, and I got this idea. I hope you enjoy it. 😊🎂☕️

“There’s your boyfriend.”

Hannah, one of Sierra’s coworkers, nudged her elbow when the tall man with long, dark hair sat at his usual table. Sierra took a quick glance and recognized him as one of their regulars. 

Loki. 

Thor’s sinfully handsome brother, whose looks were in contrast to his brother’s. He was well built, and although Loki didn’t sport the bulging muscles that Thor had, he was still powerful and Sierra harbored no doubt about that. 

Her pulse picked up at the sight of him, and she prayed that she wouldn’t spill anything on him (again) or get tongue tied (again). Since the first time he’d visited the shop, Sierra had been pretty much designated as his server. Initially, her coworkers were terrified to approach him, so she was practically shoved in his direction. 

_Fed to the Wolf, so to speak._

So, she’d gone to the table and asked what could she get him. When he smiled at her, she went tongue tied and couldn’t speak right away. He asked about the types of tea they had, and what she recommended. Eventually, she was able to explain their offerings, so he asked her to surprise him with tea and a pastry. 

Her coworkers acted all bewildered that he hadn’t chewed her up and spit her out. She ignored them while making the tea and taking special care to select the best pastry from the trays. When he left a substantial tip for her, they were jealous, but not enough to wait on him when he returned. 

“Did it ever occur to you that he might be able to hear you?’ Sierra muttered, as quietly as she could before leaving to take his order. 

“Hi, Loki.” She greeted him with a soft smile. 

“Hello, pet.” Loki returned her smile. 

The first time he’d called her that, Sierra thought that she might actually swoon; her knees had almost given out on her. She still flushed when he did it; he had to notice but never acknowledged it. 

“What will you have tonight?” She asked. 

“My regular tea, and maybe something sweet,” he replied. “Surprise me?”

“Sure,” she replied. 

Sierra quickly prepared his tea and selected a fresh walnut brownie, the largest one on the tray, before carrying it over. She carefully carried everything to the table, then set it away from him. Loki waited while she put the brownie down, then the cup before pouring tea from the small teapot. 

He noticed that she was very conscientious about serving it so that there was no risk that she’d spill it on him. 

“Sierra, you know that you don't have to be so careful while doing that,” he told her. 

“I know, but with our, uh, _my_ track record, it’s only a matter of time before I spill it again,” she replied, concentrating hard so that her hands wouldn’t shake. “I’m sure I ruined an antique book last time, not to mention likely stained your clothes.”

“I’ve told you not to concern yourself over that; accidents happen,” Loki responded. “And the book wasn’t that important, it was only a reproduction. Is that what you call them?”

“Yes.” Sierra had finished pouring the tea. “The brownie is fresh, I took them out of the oven a short while ago.”

“Thank you, pet.” 

“You’re welcome. Let me know if you need anything.”

He nodded before turning his attention to the book that he had with him. Sierra went back to the counter to get items needed to wipe down the empty tables and chairs. Once she’d finished, she then began to sweep the floor, getting up the worst of the trash so that she could mop after the shop closed. 

She did her best to ignore Loki when it felt that he was watching her. She was sure it was her imagination and that she was being silly and self conscious because he was there. 

Although she had kept her gaze averted so that she wouldn’t end up staring, she did keep an eye on him in order to ensure that he didn’t run out of tea. He’d finished what was in the teapot, so she quickly washed her hands before brewing more for him and exchanging the empty pot for the fresh one. 

Loki smiled his thanks to her before she left him alone to continue with her clean up. When he’d finished his second pot of tea, it was almost closing time and the shop was empty except for him. Her coworker had already left after Sierra told her that she would finish closing up. 

Sierra had cleaned as much as she could and then boxed up a few of the remaining scones and brownies that wouldn’t keep overnight. When Loki got up to leave, she offered them to him. 

“Thank you, Thor will be envious again,” he said, green eyes twinkling. “He enjoys brownies.”

“And I don’t imagine that you’ll share with him, right?” Sierra asked, with a grin. 

“Not likely,” he winked. “Goodnight, pet.”

After locking the door behind him, Sierra went to clean the table so that she could mop and go home. She found a handsome tip, one that was far too much for two pots of tea and a brownie. 

She smiled to herself, then finished up and closed the shop. 

— — —

Loki made a habit of visiting the little shop at least twice a week; he enjoyed the quietness that allowed him to read in peace. He’d learned Sierra’s schedule and would go on the nights she worked, knowing that she would be attentive to him, but wouldn’t disturb his reading. He also noticed that her coworkers would conveniently disappear so that only she was available to wait on him.

She was a shy little creature and would blush whenever he called her ‘pet’, so he took great care not to intimidate her. Sierra had pretty eyes, plus an engaging smile; Loki liked that about her and would tease her a bit just to see her eyes sparkle with humor. 

The first time he used the nickname had resulted in her dropping the teapot onto the tabletop, and subsequently spilling tea onto his book. She had been quick to grab a towel, but some tea had made it onto his pant leg, and she was horrified. 

He told her several times that he wasn’t hurt, that the book wasn’t an antique, and that the tea would come out of his clothes. He thought that she might actually cry, despite his reassurances, so he had asked her to sit down for a couple minutes, at least until he was sure that she wouldn’t faint or run. 

Sierra had reluctantly joined him, although she wanted nothing more than to go to the back room and hide. Loki watched while she clasped her trembling hands together, and noticed the charm bracelet that she wore. 

So, he asked her about it and had her tell him about each charm. Each little silver piece meant something to her, such as a paw print for her dog, a snowman, turtle and others. The bracelet was almost full, but she told him that she had room for a few more, then she could start a new collection. By the time she had finished, she was much calmer. 

After that, she wasn’t as flustered around him, but took extra precautions to make sure that there wasn’t a repeat of the incident. 

— — —

Just before Christmas, a small package was delivered to the coffee shop for Sierra and waited for her when she came to work. It didn’t have a return address on the outside, and there wasn’t a note on the inside or in the small box that held a new gold bracelet, plus a gold teapot charm. She didn’t know who could have sent it, but her friend at work suspected that it had been Loki. 

Sierra scoffed at that after she put the bracelet on; why would Loki send her gold jewelry? It was just the right length, and she looked forward to putting more charms on it. Her family always sent at least one for her, and she watched for sales on others that she wanted. 

“So, what are you doing for your birthday this year?” Hannah asked, while they both quickly prepared drink orders for the morning crowd. 

“Nothing. I’m staying home,” Sierra replied. 

“You did that last year,” Hannah pointed out. 

“And I'm doing it again _this_ year,” Sierra responded. “I don’t care to stand in a crowd of drunken people while they shout at the TV.”

“When’s your birthday?” One of the customers asked curiously. 

“New Year’s day,” Sierra replied. 

“Ah, well, early happy birthday to you.”

“Thanks.”

— — —

A couple days before Christmas, a new charm arrived for Sierra, which had “happy birthday’ and balloons, and still no card or any indication who it came from. 

Then there came an envelope that contained an invitation to Tony Stark’s New Year’s Eve ball. Sierra stared at the invitation in shock and dread. 

“What's wrong?” Hannah asked while peering at the invitation. 

“I don’t know anyone there, and I don't have a suitable dress for something like this. There has to be a mistake; there has to be.”

“Hmmm, it’s got your name on it.”

“I don’t have a dress and I volunteered to work that night, remember?”

“But this is Tony Stark's party. You know, _Iron Man_?!”

Sierra shook her head before putting the invitation away. 

— — —

Two days later, a larger package was delivered to the coffee shop. Sierra was afraid to open it but Hannah wouldn’t let her flake out. 

“Problem solved!” Hannah laughed. 

Sierra looked at the dress and matching shoes with dismay. She didn’t know what to think of the gifts, and would have returned them if she could have. 

“No, it’s not. Someone still has to work, and I volunteered, remember?”

— — —

The day before Stark’s party, Sierra and the others got news from the shop’s owner that there had been a plumbing emergency and that the water to the shop had to be shut off until after the first of the year. They would still get paid, he assured them, and wished them a happy new year. 

Sierra thought it was oddly convenient that the shop would close so suddenly, leaving her with no excuse for not going to the party. The dress that she received fit perfectly, as did the shoes, so she resigned herself that it was meant for her to attend the ball. 

The next day around lunchtime, a hair stylist came to her apartment, but wouldn’t tell Sierra who had sent her. Sierra was uneasy with the attention, but allowed the woman in, since a courier had brought a note to let her know that a stylist would be coming, and that a car would pick her up later that evening. 

— — —

When the limo pulled up to Avengers Tower, Sierra seriously considered not getting out, but other cars were lined up to deliver their passengers. So, she reluctantly got out before looking around anxiously. 

She followed other guests in, and checked her coat. Once again, she followed the others until they reached the large ballroom that held several hundred people. Sierra stood frozen at the top of the stairs; she didn’t know anyone there other than Loki, and hadn’t thought to bring a date or escort. 

As she looked over the crowd, she saw them make way for the man who seemed to be coming toward her. She instantly recognized him. 

_Thor._

She’d only seen him on TV, and seeing him in real life was an eye opener. As he came closer, her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. 

_He wasn’t coming for_ **her** _, was he??_

He was so...blonde...wide...tall...and _BIG_. He was so freaking _big_.

“Hello. Sierra, right?”

Thor had finally reached her and smiled at her, but she couldn’t get a single word out. 

“Yes,” she finally managed a response. “Forgive me, I’m a bit nervous.”

“Don’t be,” he replied. “The dress fits, I see, and you look lovely.”

“Yes, thank you,” she nodded. 

Sierra took his hand when he held it out, and allowed him to lead her down the stairs. He drew her arm through his while guiding her across the large room, and would occasionally pat her hand in reassurance. 

Thor’s progress was hindered slightly when other guests greeted him. He’d chat briefly, always smiling and pleasant but then would excuse himself to move on. 

“Did you send the dress and shoes?” Sierra asked, finally working up the nerve to speak to him. 

“I had help with those, and Stark sent the invitation,” he replied. 

“Why? We haven’t met, have we?”

“You’ll see,” he responded with a wink. 

That’s all he would tell her, so she just looked around at the other guests, and recognized a few of them. Her attention was elsewhere when Thor finally stopped close to one of the dessert tables. 

“Brother.”

Loki had been studying the cakes and other desserts, while totally ignoring everyone else. When he turned at the sound of Thor’s voice, he was surprised to see Sierra holding onto his brother’s arm. He smiled at her, but then gave Thor an inscrutable look before stepping toward them.

“Hello, Sierra,” Loki greeted her. “I didn’t realize that you would be here as well, but I’m delighted to see you.”

Loki could tell that she was a bit overwhelmed and realized that she probably hadn’t been expecting to attend the ball, either. He suspected that Thor, perhaps with the help of Stark and Agent Romanov, had set him up with a date for the event. 

“I’ll leave you in my brother's care,” Thor told Sierra, with a slight bow. 

Once Thor had left, Loki offered his hand to her, then lightly kissed her fingers after she hesitantly placed her hand into his. He noticed that she wore the gold bracelet that he’d sent, but no other jewelry, which pleased him immensely.

“I suspect that we’ve been set up, pet,” he murmured, his green eyes dancing with humor. 

Sierra nodded, not trusting herself to speak just yet. Loki looked especially handsome tonight in his version of Midgardian formal wear, and all she could think about was to pray that she didn’t spill anything on him. 

“Would you care to dance?” 

“You’re very brave,” she managed to say. “There’s a strong possibility that I will kick or trip you.”

Loki couldn’t help but laugh at that, which prompted one side of her mouth to turn up into a slight grin. 

“I’ll risk it to dance with the prettiest lady here,” he replied. 

Loki led her to the dance floor just when a slow waltz started. She was painfully aware of his hand on her waist, even while her hand rested on his shoulder. Loki danced beautifully while leading her through the steps. 

“So far, so good,” he told her softly. “Relax and breathe.”

Sierra did manage to relax while they danced, and started to enjoy herself. Loki felt the tension leave her a little at a time. After a couple of dances, he lead her toward the balconies, where heavy curtains kept the worst of the cold from coming in. 

As they stood next to the railing, Loki turned sideways to shield Sierra from the wind. After a few minutes, he moved slightly, causing her to jump when he placed a soft cloak around her shoulders.

“You dance very well,” he commented, watching while she rubbed the material of the cloak between her fingers. 

“Thank you. Believe it or not, a couple of friends and I learned ballroom dancing, even though it’s not very popular these days,” she replied. “I’m glad that I didn’t kick you, though.”

He grinned at her with a chuckle, while studying her profile. After a moment, she looked up at him, unable to bear the silence any longer. 

“I’m curious,” he finally said. 

“About what?” She asked, turning to face him. 

“Whether you will faint if I kiss you.”

Sierra’s eyes widened slightly, and Loki could see the pulse in her neck beating rapidly. It took her a moment longer to get her voice to work. 

“There’s no guarantee that I won’t,” she whispered. 

“Hmmm, I believe I will take the chance,” he responded. “Trust me?”

After she nodded, Loki tilted her face upwards before stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers, then his hand gently went to the back of her neck. 

When he kissed her, Sierra’s eyes fluttered closed as her hand came up to grasp his wrist. Loki’s kiss was gentle but he still took her breath away; when she leaned against him, his arm tightened around her waist. 

“Still standing?” He asked, softly. 

“Y-yes,” she responded, nodding her head. 

“Good.” 

Loki put both arms around her in order to hold her close, and it pleased him when he felt her arms slip around his waist in return. 

As for Sierra, she felt that this was the best birthday she’d had in a long time. It wasn’t every day that a girl caught the attention of a handsome prince, despite the sappy holiday movies that made it seem entirely possible.

She didn’t know whether it would last, but she was quite willing to see where it went from there. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
